On magical texting
by iyada
Summary: Sirius gets drunk and crashes remus's flat while remus has his fiancé over. Chaos ensues and they text about it the next day. Because they magically have cellphones. wolfstar


(This is a role-play I did that I wanted to share. And they magically have cellphones apparently.)

Listen, I'm sorry for how I behaved yesterday, Remus. Can I still come to your wedding? -SB

No. The wedding was canceled thank you very much. Stop texting me.. RL

What? Why did you cancel it? -SB

I didnt cancel it. Its none of your business and ALL your fault! And i said stop texting me. -RL

And I said I'm sorry, okay? How is it my fault? Why did /she/ cancel it then? -SB

Because of your stupid fit sirius! Now leave me the hell alone! -RL

Fine. -SB

Good. -RL

She thought I was having an affair with you because of the stupid stunt you pulled. Said she couldnt deal with me cheating on her. I told her I didn't but she didnt believe me. Happy now? -RL

Merlin, Remus. That's - uh. I'm sorry. -SB

She doesn't deserve you, anyway, if she doesn't trust you. -SB

Ha! Well what she said word for word was 'on top of all of your other "problems" i cant take it if you have a gay lover on the side. Even if its just a possibility because i would worry every time you went out with those heathen friends of yours that you weren't coming back.' Hows that for a break up? Beats all of yours doesn't it? -RL

Yeah, it does... -SB

Thats all you have to say? Im not getting married to the most beautiful girl on the planet and thats all you can say? -RL

What do you want me to say? What could I possibly say that could make her change her mind? -SB

I don't know sirius. I dont know. But how about you start by explaining what the hell was wrong with you yesterday. -RL

Well, for a start, I was slightly tipsy. -SB

Great. So whats that mean? About five bottles of firewhisky? Dead drunk? -RL

Four. -SB

And it sounded like a good idea to come trash my flat? And hang all over me? Insult my fiance? You do realize it was the middle if the day right? -RL

It sounded like a good idea at the time. And yes, I do. -SB

Your supposed to say it was a horrible idea and tell me how sorry you are. Why were you drinking in the middle if the day. -RL

I AM sorry. It was a terrible idea, and I can't really explain why I did it, but I really, really don't like her at all, and I think that became very, very clear. And I was drinking because I was going crazy with the thought of you marrying some stupid girl who doesn't deserve, while being guilty for thinking that because you love eachother, and she makes you happy, and that's all I want for you to be, but I ruined it, I fucking messed it all up, I know and I'm sorry, Remus. -SB

For some reason that doesnt make me feel better-RL

and some girl who doesnt deserve me? Or whom i dont deserve? -RL

Oh, no, no, no. Don't do that. You deserve much, much better than her. -SB

Oh really? And where else am i going to find someone who will take me despit all my "problems." Huh? Can you magically pull those people out of thin air? Did you learn something i didnt? -RL

Maybe if you opened your fucking eyes, you'd realise that there are people RIGHT HERE that'll take you any day, despite everything. But no, you have to go and look for those godamn fucking girls. -SB

Because i like girls sirius! -RL

are you saying you are better than her? -RL

I'm saying that I fucking love you, and she doesn't even accept your friends! -SB

She did. She even liked james. Thought you were a little strange but let it be as it was. Until you came in insulting everything from her eyes to her mother and pronounced that you were going to take me somewhere better where i didnt have to deal with bitches like her! -RL

I'm jealous of her, okay, Remus? I'm so fucking jealous because she gets to be the one who's loved by you, not me. I don't even know what to say anymore. Just - go talk to her, tell her we're not friends anymore, ANYTHING! I just want you to be happy. -SB

I used to love you sirius but i cant trust you. Not after what you did. What did you want me to do? Just accept it and get over it like it was nothing? And she already flew out of the country this morning. I followed her to the station begging her to reconsider. I had to tell her about our past. Then she was angry that i hadn't told her about that before hand. Said she couldnt even look at me because how could i do something like that? She didnt like gay people. She wouldnt take me back now if i was suddenly a billionare. -RL

Remus, I'm so, so sorry. I ruined this for you, and I know there's nothing I can do to make it better. I'm sorry. I'll stop texting you now, like you asked me to. -SB

Don't. -RL

But you don't want to talk to me. -SB

I lied. -RL

I do that sometimes. -RL

I know. You lie a lot. I still trust you. -SB

Because i always tell you when im lying. Im not very good at it am i? -RL

Remus, I've never met anyone as good at lying as you. -SB

Oh really? So you believed me when i said i stopped loving you? -RL

idiot. -RL

Yes, I did. -SB

I know. -SB

Your the only one who belived it. James used to ask me when i would tell you the truth. And apparently she saw through it as well. Why didnt you? -RL

Because I still find it hard to believe you could ever love me in the first place. -SB

Thats ridiculous. You are one of the most gorgeous people on the planet and your fun to be around and your dedicated. sure you drink to much and your to noisy and you never put the toilet seat down but i still love you. -RL

You do? -SB

Yeah. -RL

I love you too. SHould be pretty obvious by now. -SB

Yeah dont worry. I got that loud and clear. So did my neighbors. And the old deaf lady up the street. -RL

Uh. Sorry. -SB

I forgive you. -RL

Thank you. -SB

Just thought you should know i'm lying. -RL

its gonna take a long time to make it up to me. -RL

Oh. Right. Of course. -SB

But I'll get to make it up to you? -SB

Yeah. And it better be good to. -RL

I'll do my best. Promise. -SB

Good. -RL

Thank you. -SB

Ask me what im doing. -RL

What are you doing? -SB

Picking up the glass on my floor and getting ready for tonight. -RL

Sorry about that. What's happening tonight? -SB

The date your taking me on. -RL

Of course. -SB

It had better be good. I have alot of pain to get rid if tonight. Im depending on you sirius -RL

If I don't live up to your expectations, I'm not getting another chance, am I? -SB

No your not. -RL

I understand. -SB

Good. -RL

(I am thinking about continuing this but I need a little help with sirius. My old patten dropped on me. If your interested let me know. Reviews are loved.)


End file.
